Years Of The Future
by BianHu
Summary: Dark. What happens to the CCS gang in the future? Partly Science fic and little mention of cards, though might do future chapters. there is S+S in here and more in later chapters.
1. From the future...

**Years of the Future**

Now here's my first dark fic. Hope it's dark enough. ^______^;;;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The orange glow of the now dying morning sun lit up the land once again.   
Or at least what remained of it.

The comets had at last descended on Earth, leaving much destruction in their trails. Huge craters lay scattered here and there, oceans flooded the land, otherwise left dry. On land, few life forms were present, except, maybe the cockroach and few other humans. Birds were around too, though most were scavengers.

And the buildings we humans had built! Only a few were left standing.

Among one of the remaining structures, there stood a white building. Its surface looked almost untouched, almost as though it hadn't met the wrath of the meteor. And in the building, two tubes was left standing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Against the orange glow, a dark shadow of a bird flew across. It appeared in no intention to feed, however, and flew towards another clump of remaining houses or what they were before. 

The raven then fluttered over a much worn down house and landed on a window sill.

A lady opened the window and the shadowed bird flapped in, dropping a letter on its way before flying out.

The lady picked up the letter. Her bright red hair blew around as a (for once) fresh wind blew through the window.

After finishing reading the raven delivered message, she turned around, addressing the shadows which had two glowing green eyes..

"The first one is done," she said, half sadly, half joyfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the white building, another pair of green eyes slowly opened.   
The first thing they saw was the yellowish green liquid that surrounded them. Then slowly, a hand was lifted up and it touched the face gingerly. 

The girl looked around, or as much someone can look around when they were in a tube. 

*I want to get out.*

A soft pink glow surrounded the girl.

*I Want To Get Out*

The glow grew stronger.

*LET ME OUT!*

The glow lit up the whole room, and the tube holding the girl exploded, sending glass in all directions.  
She looked around and noticed she was in a spacious room, with tubes and pipes everywhere. There was a table too, another test tube and a man, who was smiling at her.

"Welcome out," the man said, his raven black hair swished carelessly as he bowed down.

"Who am I?" the girl questioned, looking at herself, then at the man.

The man studied her sadly. "You are, or were Sakura Kinomoto, the mistress of the once Clow cards. When the comets had hit Earth, you were one of the victims who got hit by the tidal waves but we found your body. You were barely alive." 

The man looked sad for a moment before continuing.

"Your lover Li Syaoran was another victim. He nearly died, but he loved you too much and did not want to give up," the man sighed.

"Come to think about it, you were the only two whose bodies were found and still alive. You are what you are now due to some technology and ... your cards stored inside you. They depended on you for power and now they can repay you." the man looked wistfully at Sakura.

"So... that was how I got out by just thinking?" Sakura asked.

"Hai."

Sakura looked around and saw the other tube in the room. Inside was a brown haired youth whose eyes were closed. 

Then the memories washed back like the tidal wave that hit her.

##################

_The fifty foot wave of water washed up to them. Not even her cards could stop it._

_"Sakura!" a young man protected her with his body just as the water pinned them under its power..._

#################

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried in shock and hurried over to the tube.

"How...?" she asked the man but he was already gone.

_Only through your love can you revive him..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The raven returned to the house. 

"How was it?" the lady asked.

The raven glanced at the lady before transforming into the man who was in the white building earlier on.  
He then reached out for his glasses, looking like the much older Hiiragizawa now.

"Only her love can revive him now..." he murmured, looking at the silver and gold wing bearers in the doorway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is a one-shot.

All characters belong to CLAMP. 

And don't sue for whatever reason. 

*CHEERS!!!*


	2. ...back to the beginning.

**Years of The Future**

This one ain't too dark no more...*music fills the place*

Ages:

Sakura-16  
Syaoran-16  
Eriol-17 (through my calculations, he's supposedly 1 year older than Sakura in physical appearance)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun awoke again, each time it did so, dying even faster.  
The birds left after the "Armageddon" were dwindling in number. The cockroaches were still around though, and would probably be around for ever.

In one of the remaining houses, a man with black hair looked up at the sky. 

"Is anything wrong, Eriol-kun?" the red haired lady asked . Her butterfly wings drooped with worry.

"The time for us to leave isn't far now. I hope Sakura-san will revive Li-kun sooner. Of course I'm also playing my part, though it may not help as much." Eriol sighed, then picked up a photo on the nearby desk. 

"I wish we weren't sent here in the first place, Kaho," he said sadly, finger tracing the picture...

##########################

_"Time!" Sakura yelled, as she tried to freeze everything so she could get everyone out of the warp.   
Time never stood still._

_In fact, it allowed the warp to twirl even faster, sending the gang into years of the future..._

#########################

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The green eyed maiden sat by the tube. She didn't need to eat, neither did she need to drink. 

Afterall, she was an android.  
Or perhaps, an android with magic? For her cards were all stored in her now. 

Helping her live.  
Survive.

*Syaoran... Please heal! You've got to. Please heal...* the girl was surrounded by her pink aura the more she thought, but her cards could do nothing but help, except the Hope, who could only encourage her mistress. 

Every thought about her love she made, every glow, was sucked in by the tube.

"Sakura-chan," the winged lion, wrapped his body around the girl android, trying his best to cheer his mistress up. Yue was at the desk, going through the notes on how Sakura was "resurrected". He couldn't bear to see his mistress so unhappy.

Suddenly, his head snapped up.

A raven arrived through the only window in the room. 

"Sakura-san," Eriol whispered, once he had transformed back.   
"Time is short, you have to hurry! Through my magical connections with the sun, I can tell it will be going out in a few weeks time. I might be able to help though..."

He was cut short by Sakura.

"Do anything Eriol-kun! I just want him to be okay."

The magician sighed. Summoning up his magic, he focused on installing a gadget on the table into the youth's body without surgery.

When it was complete, Eriol swayed a little before he slumped into the arms of Yue.

"Thank you, Yue-san. I don't seem to be having to much energy these days..." he muttered.

"Arigato, Eriol-kun," Sakura said gratefully.  
Then turning back to the tube, she worried some more.

*Syaoran... I love you. I really do. So please heal, please...*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brown haired youth inside the glass tube stirred.  
The machinery inside him slowly clicked to life. 

As one last faint trace of energy was sucked in, he started to open his eyes. 

He was in a greenish liquid, full of nutrients and stuff his computerised system detected. 

Looking around him, confused, his hand moved upwards steadily. 

*Where am I? Why am I here?*

The android's computer system readied a Through maneuver. Just as the android was about to walk through the glass, he saw something that made his computer system quirk.

_Her._

Bubbles formed around his mouth as he called out her name.  
And the memories were formed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried, tears running down her mechanical eyes.  
The youth in the tube stared down at the green eyed beauty, eyes filled with joy.

Then he went through the glass.

"Sakura-san..." he whispered.  
"You're alive."

"Barely, Syaoran-kun... you had us all worried! You wouldn't wake up at all. It's been 3 days after Eriol-kun installed that chip into your body..."

The couple then embraced lovingly, uncaring of the onlookers.

"There's no time for embracing right now, Sakura-san."

Sakura looked up and saw Eriol once more, though he looked very drained of energy.  
As she was about to thank him, he held up his hand.

"No time, Sa... Sakura-san, we have to get out of here immediately." Behind him stood Spinel and Ruby. 

"Where are we going, Hiiragizawa?"

"To... another place where there will be light forever. Where the sun isn't going to die." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The two descendents of Clow looked very troubled. So did the two original guardians of Clow. If Eriol didn't mean another planet, did he mean the land of Death?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*I can't let this happen. I can't*  
Sakura trembled slightly.

**_Believe in yourself..._**

"Daijobou-ka, Sakura-san?" Both her love and half father said.

*I Can't Let this happen...* Sakura looked at her guardians, her love, her friend and his guardians. 

**_With Sakura-chan, everything will be fine..._**

*I don't believe this is happening...* Cerberus nuzzled her, trying his best to reassure his "best friend".

**_You have the invincible spell..._**

"I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!"

As she spoke out her last thoughts, Time found its place in the warp and they were sent back to before... back to when it all started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ending for you to decide.

Thanks for reading this. If you just browsed through, thanks for browsing through.

(Theme song of Desperado plays in back ground)

Suppi: *snicker* Desperado's the word, indeed!  
A/N In here, Syaoran's more computerised 'cos Eriol added something extra into him. That's why he had all those functions Sakura didn't.


End file.
